Futures
by Glacierclaw
Summary: What if the ThunderClan cats of the first book knew what was going to happen to them later? Hollykit tells them! Lots of spoilers, Oneshot


Hi, people! This is my first one-shot story, about what if the cats of the first book knew what was going to happen to them much later in the series. I also chose Hollykit to tell them because she was the last one to die… And why did I make this first-person, like I usually do? I mean, it wouldn't really matter, but…ANYWAY, Laugh at my weirdness and the story's insanity, will you?

* * *

FIREPAW'S POV

It was an ordinary greenleaf day in ThunderClan camp – the patrols were reporting that all the Clans were quiet, the prey was everywhere, and the entire Clan seemed to be in a good mood…except, of course, those that rejected kittypets as warriors, but other than that, this was a great day.

Graypaw and I returned from a patrol with Runningwind and Whitestorm, proudly carrying mouthfuls of prey, and left them by the fresh-kill pile.

"I wonder if Dustpaw and Sandpaw caught as much as we did!" exclaimed Graypaw.

"I doubt it," I mewed, in high spirits.

I looked across the camp and noticed a small white she-cat sitting to the side of the camp. She didn't look more than four moons old. I nudged Graypaw and mewed,

"Who's that?"

Graypaw blinked and looked up. "I don't know. Probably one of Brindleface's kits."

As I watched the little white she-cat, she hardly moved an inch and certainly never seemed to go back toward the nursery. I sighed and padded over to her.

"Hello," I mewed. "What's your name?"

She carried the scent of ThunderClan, but something else. Familiar and unfamiliar.

"My name is Hollykit," she mewed, staring at me with bright green eyes. "I am from the future of this Clan."

"Er, all right," I purred, guessing that his kit was playing with me. "How about I take you back to the nursery?"

The young kit looked distant. "I have told you," she mewed, "I am not from this nursery. I am from StarClan."

All the cats seemed to hear this and turn toward our direction, making my fur prickle with discomfort.

"Er, what?" I mumbled.

"StarClan believes you now have the right to learn what will happen to you in your futures," mewed Hollykit. She had every cat's attention now. Bluestar and Lionheart were standing outside the leader's den, watching.

"Why?" asked Dustpaw.

Hollykit turned her green gaze on him. "Because they decided so," she replied.

The little white kit looked at Bluestar. "I shall start with the leader," she mewed. "Bluestar, when you die, a cat that you least expect will replace you as leader, and the Clan will learn your greatest secret."

Bluestar blinked. "Oh. You mean the RiverClan one?"

Hollykit rolled her eyes. "Yes, that. Bluestar's mate was Oakheart."

The entire Clan gasped – Whitestorm sank into a dead faint. (a/n: I know, I know, but I'm a Bluestar/Whitestorm fan, sue me)

"Her kits are Stonefur and Mistyfoot," added Hollykit. More gasps.

"What about me?" Graypaw asked eagerly, stepping forward. "What will I do?"

"You," she snapped, "will also fall in love with a RiverClan cat who goes by the warrior name of Silverstream. Your kits will be Feathertail and Stormfur, and in the end you will be taken by Twolegs. We don't know what happens to you after that."

Graypaw sat on his butt after that speech. Sandpaw and Dustpaw snickered.

"And Tigerclaw," added Hollykit, turning to the cat I had come to hate, "Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw."

"What?" he snapped.

"He killed Redtail," yowled Hollykit. Naturally, the Clan gasped. "Tigerclaw will be exiled when he tries to kill Bluestar – but Fireheart saves him."

Fireheart! My chest glowed with the name. That was my warrior name!

"Tigerclaw becomes Tigerstar when he takes over ShadowClan," continued Hollykit. "He joins with RiverClan and creates TigerClan. ThunderClan and WindClan join to stop him, but in the end, Tigerstar is killed by Scourge, a kittypet."

There was a shocked silence. Then Lionheart started to laugh. The whole Clan laughed along with him.

"What?" snapped Tigerclaw, his ears flicking.

"Killed by a kittypet?" snorted Runningwind. "Tigerclaw, I thought you'd be stronger than that."

Tigerclaw's mouth worked noiselessly.

"Oh, Runningwind," mewed Hollykit, "you'll be killed by a ShadowClan patrol. Your death was very abrupt. Terribly sorry, but not a lot of cats liked you."

Now it was Runningwind's turn to gape.

"And Lionheart – you will also be killed by ShadowClan very soon. Just after when Bluestar takes Dustpaw, Sandpaw, and Firepaw to the Moonstone." Her gaze turned to a pale ginger she-cat sitting beside her brother.

"Oh, Sandpaw," she chuckled, "you might not like the news I have for you…"

"What?" she snarled. "What is it? What will I do?"

"Your mate," mewed Hollykit dramatically, "is Firepaw."

Another shocked silence. Sandpaw and I stared at each other in complete and total disbelief. Graypaw tried hard not to laugh.

"Us?" demanded Sandpaw, flicking her tail between herself and me.

"Yes, your kits are named Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw."

"Holy –"

"And Ravenpaw," added Hollykit, "after you are scared peeless by your mentor, Tigerclaw, you go to live with Barley. No one misses you, though. You've arrived to save the day lots of times, however."

Ravenpaw blinked and hid himself behind me.

"Dustpaw," continued Hollykit, "you will fall in love with a cat named Ferncloud who is…my mother."

Dustpaw actually fell backwards onto the dirt and breathed, "Holy foxdung from ShadowClan. You're my daughter!"

"Yes, and I'm dead," she added, and Dustpaw fainted. "Spottedleaf!" mewed Hollykit and my heart lurched. "You will be killed by Clawface in a moon or so, but will often visit Fireheart's dreams. I think he likes you."

My ears flicked with embarrassment as the Clan exchanged amused looks. Whitestorm had been shaken awake by Willowpelt and was ready to meet his fate.

"Whitestorm, you will be killed in the final battle against BloodClan – the kittypets that killed Tigerclaw," meowed Hollykit. "No one really cares, though. Terribly sorry." Her gaze moved to a black tom sitting nearby. "Darkstripe," she hissed.

"Uh oh."

"You will be exiled when you try to murder a kit," she mewed. "Her name is Sorrelkit, and she is Willowpelt's daughter."

Willowpelt hissed at Darkstripe, and Hollykit added, "But Willowpelt will be killed by a badger after the battle with BloodClan. And Darkstripe, you're also killed in the battle. By Graystripe."

Everyone stared at my best friend, who looked very pleased with himself.

"Haha!" he laughed, "I killed Darkstripe!"

"Longtail," mewed Hollykit, "many cats thought that you would turn traitor, but you did not – because you were a gutless coward." She chuckled and Longtail hissed. "You will become blind after the battle. You weren't injured – there was something wrong with your eyes."

Longtail growled angrily and spun around on his feet – I couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

"And Mousefur!" Now Hollykit's attention had turned to the last remaining warrior. "You will do absolutely nothing."

Mousefur scowled and sat next to Whitestorm.

"And the queens…hmm…" Hollykit paused, looking at the queens in the nursery. "Brindleface, you will be killed by a dog, Frostfur, you'll join the elders soon, Goldenflower, you will do nothing, and Speckletail…you'll lose a kit to a hawk and join the elders."

Speckletail spat on the ground and turned away. Goldenflower rushed to comfort her.

"Halftail and Patchpelt will die in the fire," continued Hollykit, moving onto the elders. "Smallear and One-eye, just of old age. But Dappletail lives until my time, I don't know when she'll die…"

I realized that I was the only one who had not been mentioned. My fur bristled slightly when she turned to me.

"Firepaw," she murmured, "Firepaw, Firepaw, Firepaw."

"I didn't do it," I mumbled.

"Your warrior name is Fireheart, which I have already mentioned – you will become deputy when Tigerclaw leaves, but when Tigerstar kills Bluestar, you become Firestar."

Naturally, everyone stared blankly at me, their future leader, in absolute disbelief. I felt the same way. I would rule ThunderClan? No flipping way!  
"You will save ThunderClan from BloodClan and become a great hero," added Hollykit. "Good luck," she added dryly. "And your daughters are Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw, again. And your mate Sandpaw. I think I've already said that. So."

She looked around the clearing. "Now you all know your futures. I hope you do well in fulfilling them. Half of you are going to die, anyway. So, good bye!" And with that, Hollykit disappeared.

And chaos erupted.

Sandpaw rushed over to me. "I would nevre choose you for a mate, fleabag!" she snarled.

"Er, sorry," I mewed. "I really don't know why you would, either."

"That was my daughter," Dustpelt kept muttering. "My daughter."

"Ravenpaw, when will you leave?"

"Look out for dogs, Brindleface!"

"I seriously hope you won't do what your future said you would, Graypaw – for StarClan's sake, you know not to fall in love with a RiverClan cat…"

"We have to exile Tigerclaw! Now!"

I sighed, staring around at the chaos of my camp. Did StarClan have to start this? I amused myself by watching Whitestorm faint again and again, Bluestar yelling at Tigerclaw, Graypaw brag, Longtail and Darkstripe screaming at each other, and gladly ignored Sandpaw, who was threatening to kill me.

* * *

Okay. Not the best. This is a one-shot, by the way, so don't be screaming at me to update soon…hope you liked it! 


End file.
